


Darkiplier Is Real

by Hermionetwo



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermionetwo/pseuds/Hermionetwo
Summary: Hi everyone. So if you are waiting for the next chapter in The Secret That Was In Front of Everyone's Eyes, that is currently on hold until I finish posting this story. I have already written everything in this so I thought I would post this edit version of it. So before you start reading please listen. Not all of this will be entirely correct in the lore of Darkiplier. This was written before Mark made his version of Darkiplier in his video A Date With Markiplier, and Markiplier TV. Every week in my ELA class there would be a day where we would write in our journals. I decided to make a fanfiction throughout the entire year. That is why this is already pretty much finished and the other one is not. Thank you to my ELA teacher Mrs. S (I don't know if I am allowed to say her last name) for allowing me to be able to write this, especially sense it is not school appropriate.REMEMBER that people are not stealing this story if you see it on other sites. It will be posted on my Tumblr, and Wattpad under the same name and username.This is rated under Gen because it is not all about Mark and Amy's relationship. It just happens to be there.





	Darkiplier Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So if you are waiting for the next chapter in The Secret That Was In Front of Everyone's Eyes, that is currently on hold until I finish posting this story. I have already written everything in this so I thought I would post this edit version of it. So before you start reading please listen. Not all of this will be entirely correct in the lore of Darkiplier. This was written before Mark made his version of Darkiplier in his video A Date With Markiplier, and Markiplier TV. Every week in my ELA class there would be a day where we would write in our journals. I decided to make a fanfiction throughout the entire year. That is why this is already pretty much finished and the other one is not. Thank you to my ELA teacher Mrs. S (I don't know if I am allowed to say her last name) for allowing me to be able to write this, especially sense it is not school appropriate. 
> 
> REMEMBER that people are not stealing this story if you see it on other sites. It will be posted on my Tumblr, and Wattpad under the same name and username. 
> 
> This is rated under Gen because it is not all about Mark and Amy's relationship. It just happens to be there.

It was about 9:00 at night during a hot summer. However the night felt...off. There were no crickets chirping, nor any sound of the normally rampant cars that streamed by my house. There was absolutely nothing.

I had realized this when the video I was watching from my laptop ended. No one was in the house, due to my mom being at the store and my dad at work. Without them there I felt uneasy. I am a teenager and could take care of myself, but my mom usually coddled me so I never got used to the quietness. Goosebumps formed along my arms and my muscles tensed with the apprehensive atmosphere. 

Shrugging it off, I focused onto my laptop that was positioned on my lap in the chair I was sitting in. I moved my mouse over the subscription box and clicked. I saw that Mark had uploaded a video. I was filled with instant relief. He has not uploaded in a week. Checking the time on the left bottom corner of my computer, I saw it was not the time that he usually uploaded. There was no thumbnail to give a guess as to what the video was about, but there was the title called “Beware.” I didn't think it was too surprising. He normally does these types of skits, but they were normally in the morning and not late at night, 

Clicking on the video, I watched as now I was beginning to feel anxious again as the circles swirled across the screen indicating that it was attempting to load. Once it loaded, I was met with the one and only Markiplier. However, he was not the same as we all knew him. He looked in disarray. His normally fixed up short fluffy top dyed red hair was all over the place. Mark’s hair was sticking up at weird angles, giving the impression that it had not been washed in quite sometime. There were dark circles under his eyes and Marks’ clothes were dirty. 

Looking straight into the camera, Mark tried to say his intro, “Hello everybody my name is Markiplier,” but it came out as not as cheery. His voice cracked when he said Markiplier. He breathed in deeply, trying to hold back tears. “ I am sorry I have not uploaded videos in awhile…” He said while he sounded like he wanted to get it out of the way, but also knew that his fans deserved more of an explanation. For me, I think he didn’t owe us a thing, but it looked like Mark thought otherwise. “I hope some people will get to see this. You see...well... Darkiplier is real, but he may delete this. This video could be a waste of my time, but I needed to warn you guys,” He explained. 

I wasn’t sure what to think. Darkiplier one of Mark’s personality’s that he made up, was real. I couldn’t even fathom what I should be feeling, let alone what I was supposed to do to help. It is not like I could hitch a plane and fly to LA. I wish I could do more to help. 

Mark continued to explain, “This is not some skit as some of you may be thinking, but this is real!” Even though Mark said this, a part of me still couldn't believe that it was not. Even though Mark looked like he went through hell, a part of me hoped it was just makeup and extremely good acting. 

If what Mark was saying was true, then everyone is doomed. A lot of people that are fans of him know of Darkiplier. They came up with the name because of edits and videos he made. For example, Danger in Fiction part 2 and Raspy Hill. There were many musical tributes on YouTube, and many that I have watched in my spare time. There are ones that were interested in Dark and the others that thought he was hot. In my opinion it kind of weirded me out, but I am not going to judge. There is also Darkiplier fanfiction. Some write where Dark is a demon, some as the Dark side of Mark, another person that looked the same as Mark, or lastly Multiple personality Disorder. These thoughts flashed through my mind when seeing Mark in such a state. 

He finally broke down crying putting his hands in front of his eyes, yet the crying is not what broke me the most. When he put his hands up, I saw deep irritated cuts along his wrists. That made me cry the most. I felt lost. What happened that he would resort to self harm. Mark has always helped so many. His videos literally saved people. He has always said to reach out, to follow our dreams and he believed in us. 

Tears flowed down my face, while all the limbs in my body felt weak. My heart seemed to hurt with my own sadness. The major part of the sadness, was the pure worry for Mark. 

Mark tried wiping his tears away, but I didn’t bother to do that same to my own. I was too focused in thinking about Mark, and hoping that he will be okay. 

Clearing his throat he continued, “I’m sorry about that,” He tried to say, but it came out a bit mumbled. I still heard him though. “I am warning you, beware of Dark. If you see me, run, don't try to help. If you do, I can't guarantee that you will come out alive. It is all i can do to keep him from tearing me apart. I don’t think I can hold back around others,” Mark said desperately to the camera, eyes bloodshot from crying. 

With that he shut the camera off. The video ended with me in shock and tears. There was no thought in my mind now that didn’t believe him in the slightest. I then started to see something change on my screen. The video started loading again, even though I didn’t even touch it. 

Once it was loaded, I was met with something I would wish I never have seen. Darkiplier was staring at me. The inky black eyes sent goosebumps all along the back of my neck and arms. 

Dark smirked, and laughed a real evil laugh. Not the ones you see in movies, but an actual maniacal laugh. “Never thought you expect this did you Jessica?” Out of reflex I put my thumb over the webcam on my laptop, that I normally never use. However i did get paranoid with someone hacking my webcam. “That is not going to help. I can still see you,” He said putting a slight draw on the word you. “Now do you really think I was going to let anyone see that video?” He chuckled again. “You are probably wondering why you saw it then don’t you?”

I didn't. All I wanted to do is stop watching, I wanted to forget this ever happened, and continue with my life. Yet, I sat frozen in fear and the thought of wanting to save Mark. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, I couldn’t help but be fascinated. I always was interested in all things Supernatural and adventures. 

“Out of punishment of Mark and enjoyment for me, lets make this a game. I wanted another person. I was bored of Mark. He is broken enough that he will destroy himself without me controlling his thoughts and dreams,” With that my screen went black and so did my own vision.


End file.
